


Helltaker: The Forsaken

by neorenamon



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: The Helltaker is informed by Lucifer that he didn't get all the hot female demons from Hell into his Harem. He vows not to let it stand.
Relationships: The Helltaker/Lucifer (Helltaker), The Helltaker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Baphomet: Baphling?

by neorenamon

Lucifer noticed that the Helltaker was rather quiet for some reason. He seemed obsessed with a book, seemingly comparing something within the book to his various harem members as they went about their business.

Taken by curiosity, she walked behind the couch to look over his shoulder.

He was reading a book of Hell Lore. It was open to Baphomet. The picture depicted a being that could have been a woman or man considering the masculine muscles, yet breasts that were more than just man-boobs. The goat head was wild with its long horns, the bone torch coming from the forehead and the pentagram on their forehead.

"What are you reading?" she asked at last.

"Oh... I'm sure it's... nothing important," he replied.

"I suppose you're checking to see if one of us is Baphomet?"

"I... guess," he replied.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble," she smirked, "but none of us is Baphomet."

"Then that means..."

"That's right, you didn't collect us all."

"How could I have missed anyone?!" he cried.

"What?" she giggled, "You think all of us demons live in one apartment building and go to the same bar?"

He jumped to his feet.

" **THIS CANNOT STAND!** " he cried as he drew the attention of all of the harem within earshot.

"Well I know where she lives," purred Lucifer.

"As soon as I make the chocolate pancakes, you have to send me there!"

...

One delicious stack of chocolate pancakes later...

...

The harem had assembled to see the Helltaker off.

"I warn you," said Lucifer, "Some of us... are more problematic than others."

"Like that ever stopped him before," replied Beelzebub.

"Even your fly-headed form didn't dissuade him," agreed Modeus.

"Well... here you go," said the CEO of Hell as she opened a portal.

"I'll be back before you know it," he smirked as he stepped through.

"He better come back," said Cerberus, "We love his chocolate pancakes!"

He found himself standing outside of a gymnasium... in the middle of Hell.

"Okay, this is not what I was expecting," he mused as he walked towards the door.

There was a number of goat headed demons standing around.

"Alright, which one of you is Baphomet?!" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked one of the goat demons.

"They call me **The Helltaker** ," he answered.

The demons looked around at each other.

"She's in the weight room," replied the same demon as he jerked his thumb towards the back.

"Are you going to steal her away too?!" asked another.

"I don't steal, I take. I only take the ones who want to come with me. There's no forcing involved."

They watched him walk towards the back.

"Baphomet will break him," swore the first demon.

Being The Helltaker, he boldly walked up to the biggest, nastiest looking demon in the room. He figured by the wings, horns, the cloven hooves for feet, and the really strange torch in the middle of the forehead that they had to be his target. They were laying on a bench pressing weights. He estimated they were pressing 1,000 pounds.

"So you're Baphomet, eh?" he asked as he glanced at their bare chest.

" **Who's asking?!** " they replied.

"The Helltaker is asking."

They put the weight back on the stand as they sat up.

" **So you're the one who convinced Lucifer to leave Hell, are you?** "

"The one and the same," he replied as he pushed his little glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

" **I thought you'd be... bigger...** " they said as they pulled themselves to their full 8 foot height.

"You know, it would be a lot easier to talk to you... a little more on my level."

" **And why would I do that?!** "

"Hmm... how do you think I got my harem to leave Hell and move to my apartment?"

" **Your terrifying power?** "

"Pancakes," he replied, "Apparently no one makes great pancakes in Hell."

Baphomet shrank down to 7' tall, clearly more feminine (even if she did have muscles like an Arnold Schwarzenegger or Lou Ferrigno). The hair was jet black in a short bowl cut. Her eyes almost glowed red. She looked like she was easily 100 pounds more than him, and he was sure it was mostly muscle mass. He also noticed she was really shaggy down below.

" **Pancakes you say?** "

"Chocolate filled pancakes," he replied.

She leaned closer to him as she purred, " **Prove to me you aren't weak.** "

"Weightlifting?" he asked.

" **Weightlifting.** "

He took off his jacket before he laid down on the bench.

" **You want me to remove any weights?** " she asked.

"Nah," he replied.

He grabbed the weight, lifted up for a few seconds, and set it back down.

" **Not bad, mortal,** " she replied as she sat across his hips, " **but I need to see a few more reps before I believe it's not a fluke.** "

He obliged her by doing three more lifts. By then, he was starting to sweat a bit. After all, he was only 67 pounds or so short of a weightlifting world record.

" **I am... mildly impressed.** "

"Well what would it take to impress you?"

She slipped back and started to undo his belt.

"Oh... I see..." he said as she reached into his pants.

" **mmm... big...** " she purred as she pulled his cock out.

"Well you sure aren't the demon of shyness," he mused.

She rubbed her pussy against his rapidly growing erection.

" **I was a big deal 700 or so years ago.** "

"The way you got King Phillip IV to arrest the Knights Templar in France? Torture them until they 'confessed' their sins?"

" **Oh... you know about that?** "

"Yeah, make sure some of your symbols fell into their hands, and then put a bug in the King's ear that they turned heretics?"

" **They were a thorn in my side,** " she purred.

"You know Modeus is going to be very jealous that you're getting some of me before her," he said as she stroked his throbbing boner.

" **Oh goody,** " she replied as she moved up and lined up the head of his cock with her pussy.

He placed his hands on her muscular shoulders as he pushed her down onto him.

" **Oh... yes...** " she moaned, " **I bet even you can tell... I wouldn't have come back with you... without getting some first.** "

"I could tell you have an appetite for more than just pancakes."

" **Damn straight,** " she moaned as she rode his manly tool.

...

Later...

...

"So you got her to come with you?" asked Lucifer.

"You doubted me?" he replied as he stood next to Baphomet. He managed to get her to put on a red swimsuit before returning to Lucifer's portal back to the living world.

"She smells sweaty," said Cerberus.

"She smells of sex," added Modeus, "How could you do her and NOT ME?!"

" **I didn't ask.** "


	2. The New Girl and Old Feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now The Helltaker finds out there's even more hot demon chicks he missed out on. 
> 
> Modeus isn't taking the news too well.

by neorenamon

Baphomet looked about her new bedroom/gym that was set up for her by the Helltaker.

"What do you think?"

" **It's perfect,** " she purred, " **as long as you'll be here to... spot for me... when I'm 'lifting weights'.** "

"Sure," he replied, "It's not safe to lift weights... alone."

" **Well we can't have that,** " she said as she stepped closer, " **You're just an endless gentleman.** " She looped her arm about his lower back as she pulled him closer. " **Some men... they would be intimidated by a larger, stronger woman... You aren't.** "

"Well if a man is intimidated by a woman's size and strength... It doesn't speak well for how much of a man they really are."

" **But you still have more... to collect.** "

"I do?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

" **Yes, several more in fact,** " she replied, " **Like my gal pal Xaphan.** "

"Xaphan, you say?"

" **She's really hot and very good with her hands as well,** " she mused, " **Personally forged all of my weights and bars for the gym I used down in Hell.** "

"So... she's into crafts?"

" **Very much so.** "

"Well I can't rightly say no to that, now can I?"

" **That's right,** " she agreed as she pulled him into a mouth to mouth kiss.

"So how do I find this one?"

She reached into her tube top and pulled out a business card.

"How will this help?" he asked as he took the card from her.

" **It contains a ritual to open a portal directly into her workshop,** " she replied.

"Ah... that is very useful."

...

Meanwhile...

...

"So what can I do for you?" asked Lucifer.

"Ah! I can't stand that new demon!" moaned Modeus.

"Are you still upset that she bedded The Helltaker before you?"

"No! Yes!" she replied hotly, "Maybe?"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," mused the CEO of Hell.

"As the Lustful Demon, it shouldn't bother me who else he sleeps around with... **but it does!!** "

"You're hardly the only lustful demon out there," she replied, "How are you going to deal with competition?"

"What do you mean?! There's other demons of lust out there?!"

"Of course," she mused as she swirled her wine snifter, "There's Ashtaroth, Abalam,.. I'm sure there's a few more out there... somewhere."

She noticed how red-faced Modeus was becoming.

"You aren't going to let a few... competitors get you down, are you?" she asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Some people forget... I'm a demon of lust **and wrath!** "

"Give them Hell, sweetie," she purred, "So to speak..."


End file.
